


Blaine & Burt's Sexy Times

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: Fucking Friends Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and Burt Hummel act on their lustful feelings and it leads to several amazing sexual encounters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine & Burt's Sexy Times

**AN: Okay this is my second ALL Smut fic and its only Blaine & Burt fucking since I find that really hot. Some chapters will be actually scenes they shared turned into fucking some will be ones I make up. There may be some threesomes later but not sure. Remember to Review!!**

** BLAINE & BURT’S SEXY ADVENTURES (CH.1: The Garage) **

Blaine walked into Hummel’s Tire & Lube a few minutes before they were closing. Realized to see that only one of person was there he made his way to the back where he saw Burt Hummel working on a car and suppressed the desire that grew inside him at the sight of the man’s muscled body bending over. No he was on a mission, he was there to help Kurt with his sexuality and he knew Burt was the best choice to go to for that. He knew the man would help his son anyway he could and that’s why he was here.

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine said getting the older man’s attention as he turned and smiled at the boy

“Blaine, what are you doing here?” Burt asked as he unzipped his overalls revealing toned arms and what looked like ripped abs. Blaine fought the erection trying to grow as the man stared him down waiting for a response.

“It’s about Kurt sir, can we talk?” Blaine asked as he watched the last worker leave

“Sure, what’s going on?”

Blaine quickly went into detail about what was going on and how he was hoping Burt could fix it, while also trying to hide his desire for the older man. The man took everything he said and promised to help Kurt. Then somehow the subject turned to Blaine and how he wasn’t a virgin which was odd until Burt’s lips were on his catching him off guard. He then began to moan as Burt’s tongue entered his mouth while the older man began removing his clothes. Needing confirmation Blaine pulled away.

“Mr. Hummel what are you doing?” He asked staring at the nude man in front of sporting a deliciously massive boner.

“Stop playing innocent we’ve both wanted this since we met.” Burt replied as he removed Blaine’s clothes and pushed him on his knees.

“Suck my cock you fucking slut!” Burt demanded before forcing his monster eleven-inch cock into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moaned at the taste and was grateful for fucking several of his parent’s male friends who were just as big as Burt leaving him without a gag reflex.

“Yeah, that’s it you little slut, such a good little cock slut.” Burt groaned as Blaine took his cock all the down his throat, the sight was such a turn on that Burt held his head there and started to fuck the kids throat.

“God damn, you’re going to suck that dick anytime I want, aren’t you?” He asked through gritted teeth as Blaine continued to bob up and down on the cock, moaning at the taste.

“Fuck I’m going to cut down that throat before I eat that sweet ass out, then I’m going to fuck your brains out.” Burt growled as Blaine removed his clothes leaving his thick cock and bubble butt on full display. As Burt continued to ruthlessly fuck his throat Blaine was in heaven at the taste of the massive piece of meat that was in his throat. Not just how big it was but who’s it was. He had Burt Hummel’s cock in his mouth and he couldn’t be any happier. The only other time he enjoyed giving head this much was when he went into the Dean’s office at Dalton and seduced the gorgeous thirty-something dean into fucking him every day as long as he went there. He also remembered the night his father’s boss ended up in his room while staying there while he went through his divorce. Blaine cheered him up by riding his cock through his entire stay. They still meet up and fuck whenever they can.

It wasn’t until Blaine felt spurts of cum filling his mouth that he realized Burt had cum and was holding his head still against his crotch. Smiling around the cock the boy swallowed every last delicious drop before being grabbed by the man and bent over one of the cars.

“Fuck slut, you’re amazing can’t wait to cum in this slutty ass next” Burt growled as he trailed kisses down Blaine’s spine. Blaine whimpers turn into full on moans when Burt’s thick tongue breached his hole. It slowly worked its way in before going to town along with the occasional finger.

“Fuck yeah Burt, eat that fucking ass!” Blaine moaned as he pushed his ass back onto the talented tongue that left him a moaning mess.

“Jesus daddy, eat me out, do it fast so I can have that gorgeous cock inside me!” Blaine screamed as Burt jerked him off. Burt continued like this for several minutes before Blaine was a blubbering mess and his cock was painfully hard.

“Ready for my cock slut?” Burt grunted as he lubed himself up before starting to enter Blaine who moaned like the whore he was

“Yes daddy, fuck me HARD!” Blaine demanded followed by a blissed out scream as Burt bottomed out

“Careful what you wish for, I’ll give it to you.” Burt growled as he began pounding into the moaning boy worked his ass against Burt’s monster cock. The pleasure it brought was unimaginable and left both of them moaning and screaming in pleasure. Burt made sure to locate the boy’s prostate, sex with Finn, Kurt, Puck and Sam made him an expert on locating it quickly before stimulating it with his rock hard cock.

“Fuck daddy, your cock in so good!” Blaine screamed as a slapping sound began the feeling of Burt’s balls slapping against his thighs the source of the noise.

“Yeah slut, fucking take it, you’re going to take it whenever I want to give it to you!” Kurt’s father groaned as both orgasms started to form

“I’m about to cum in that slutty ass” Burt said while continuing to pound into the smaller boy. A scream of approval only leads the man to continue fucking Blaine until finally, his cock was erupting as the man screamed with each shot of cum that filled the smaller boy. Blaine followed shortly after as the man worked his cock until he was coming across the room. Minutes later Blaine was able to get dressed while Burt stay naked his cock still hard. Before Blaine could speak Burt pulled him into a heated kiss before pulling away and whispering words that made arousal flow through Blaine’s veins again.

“Come by the house tomorrow, the boys and Carole will be out till late.”

**AN: YAY CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED!! So what do you think? Does it have promise? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**


End file.
